monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ostrich Girl/Miu
Miu is a friendly Ostrich Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Please take this meat. It is not from any of my friends, obviously!" (+1 Bird Foot) “I lost a feather... Do you want it?" (+1 Mysterious Feather) I won a prize from the running contest! I don't have any use for it, so you can have it." (+640G) “I've gotten hungry... Will you give me some bread?" (Give Bread?) *Yes - “Thank you very much! Now I can unleash my power!" (+20 Affinity) *No - “I can't unleash my power…" “I've gotten hungry... Will you give me some money? I'm not going to eat the money of course. I'll buy food from the oasis food stand." (Give 384G?) *Yes - “Thank you very much! Now I can unleash my power!" (+25 Affinity) *No - “I can't unleash my power…" *Not enough money - “Oh, you don't have any money. That was rude of me." “I've gotten hungry... Will you give me some cabbage?" (Give Cabbage?) *Yes - “Thank you very much! Now I can unleash my power!" (+30 Affinity) *No - “I can't unleash my power…" “My legs are highly trained... So my vagina is very tight. ♪" “Strength training today! Strength training tomorrow! Deyayaa! Never stop moving!" “I may not be able to fly but these are very powerful legs! I train my body intensely!" “Ostrich-fu mainly comprises of kicking skills. My martial arts skills are fantastic!" “I am an ostrich, so I cannot fly... But I am by no means slower than a normal harpy!" “A healthy mind lives in a healthy body! Train your body with everything you've got!" “I am a veeery fast runner! I will not even lose to a centaur!" “Ostriches are good dancers. ♪ Ratata. ♪　Ratata. ♪" “There is a myth that ostriches eat stones and iron. Who in the world spread it?" “I took first place in the desert racing tournament! These are truly the legs of a top athlete!" “Ostrich Girls are harpy athletes! We give it everything we've got!" *Nice to meet you - “No, no, I should be the one to say that... Well then, 10 laps around the oasis!" *Yeah dude! - “Dude?!　Good answer! Well then, 10 laps around the oasis!" (+10 Affinity) *Bitch! - “Oh, so there are people who would actually say that... It may be the middle of the day in a desert, but that's pretty cold." (-5 Affinity) *I'm your senior, show some respect - “Oh, really? I'm sorry... But, you don't look older than me." “Now that I have completed my laps for the day, it is time for squats. Do you want to work up a sweat together?" *Exercise together - “Then let's go! One, two, three, four…" (+10 Affinity) *No I don't, it's sweltering - “You made me angry! I challenge you to a duel!" (-5 Affinity) *Let's work up a sweat with sex - “That sounds fun too! Well then, I'll be your partner as much as you want. ♪" (+10 Affinity) “Wachaa! Ostrich-fu is unbeatable! Fufu, isn't it amazing?!" *Amazing! - “Fufufuu, be even more amazed! Wachaa! Deyaa!" (+10 Affinity) *It's probably weak… - “You made me angry! I challenge you to a duel!" (-5 Affinity) *I invented ostrich-fu - “N-No way! You're the ostrich teacher?!" “Flying in the sky is just running away. True freedom is running around on the earth." *You're right - “That's right! You understand, don't you?!" (+10 Affinity) *THAT is running away - “You made me angry! I challenge you to a duel!" (-5 Affinity) *If you truly desire it, even you can fly - “Passionate feelings will make it easy to fly? ...Ha! T-That does not make it easier!" “I want to leave for the Grand Noah Coliseum! That way I can demonstrate the strength of Ostrich-fu!" *You would lose immediately - “That is... Thinking that is kinda harsh." (-5 Affinity) *I'm sure you can win - “That's right! If I believe in my training my dreams will come true!" (+10 Affinity) *I will be the winner - “I-I won't lose! Let's decide the victor here!" *I am the victor of the coliseum - “Huh? Is that true? Are you actually an amazing human?!" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Run 20km, do 500 squats... I'll be training today too, unless you have something else in mind!" With Reina: Reina: "Oh, Miu..." Miu: "Meeting here after a hundred years! For my pride as a bird I challenge you to a foot race." Reina: "I am not a fast runner... Don't you have too much of an advantage? Miu: "Fine then! Arm-wrestling!" Reina: "That has nothing to do with the pride of a bird..." With Pina & Pii: Pii: "Oh, it's Miu..." Miu: "Hello, friends and sisters. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Pii: "I came in last in a race... Will you coach me in running?" Miu: "You got it! Let's get to work immediately! Five laps around the Sabasa desert, go!" Pii: "Yes ma'am! I will do my best!" Pina: "Stop Pii, you'll die." With Gob: Gob: "Oh, It's an ostrich! Let's race!" Miu: "Bring it on! My legs are the best in the world!" Gob: "Let's gooo!" Miu: "Yeeaah! Let-!" Sonya: "I said no running in the castle! You'll break a wall if you're not careful!" With Jeannie: Jeannie: "What is your wish?" Miu: "To be able to fly… No! That wish is a disgrace to ostriches! My shirt got torn, so I’d like a new one please." Jeannie: "Such a modest wish… You may be a flightless bird, but you have a lot of pride." With Lihitinu: Miu: "I see that you have confidence in your feet! Alright! The usual game then!" Lihitinu: "Got it, let's go! Let's start the race immediately!" Sonya: "Hey! No running the the castle! Did you forget the time you ran into Lime?!" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Leg exercise is essential! Eii!" Miu is running around the perimeter! “Leg exercise is essential! Bafu!" Miu trips over nothing! “I'm a wild ostrich!!" Miu rushes around the area at random! (Attacks four random foes) “This is an ostrich dance. ♪" Miu invites (Enemy) to dance! (Skill: Dance Invitation) “I will conquer the world with these legs!" Miu made a bold declaration! ...But nobody heard her. Category:Monsters Category:Harpies Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Suterusu kaigyō Category:Safina Category:Companions